In various practices, particularly in the automotive industry, it is desirable to reinforce various beams. For example, a channel shaped beam having side walls joined by an intermediate wall might be used in an environment, such as a seat belt anchor rail, wherein the interconnecting intermediate wall would be subject to compression. It would be desirable to provide some form of support or reinforcement at the compression space or wall of the beam. Attempts have been made, for example, to completely fill the channel with a foam material. Other attempts have included providing an inner member within the channel which is also of channel or C-shape and with a foam therebetween.